Dark Temptations
by TikyLavi-4Ev3r
Summary: Kanda Yuu, one of the most feared vampires, Allen Walker, an unloved orphan. One night Kanda finds this strange boy in an alley, brought by the scent of his blood, and things were never the same. SORRY 4 LAME SUMM PLZ READ ITS BETTER DAN IT SEEMS LAKY 2


**Author's Note—so this is my first my first FanFic so I hope yall like it. Even tho I think none of yall is gunna read this but I felt like describing myself a lil. I love anime, sub not dub, unless it's FullMetalAlchemist. I love D. Gray Man I think it's the best anime I've seen. I'm really into Allen and Lenalee, Lavi and Tiky, Allen and Kanda. I love Shugo Chara, I think Ikuto is sexy! I mean who doesn't! Lol well enough about me, let's get on to the story.**

**It's a Yullen! I Do Not D. Gray Man! Enjoy!**

Normal POV

Looking down at the city at night is an incredible sight. All the street lamps are on, neon signs blinking open, bridge lights shining like stars in a starry night. At this time there is not a lot of cars out, but still a few cabs out with young people out for a night fun in the boardwalk, nothing new for a Saturday night. A park nearby with trees lining the surroundings, a pond is located in the middle, and tiny forest, with trails in them; few couples are out having a romantic midnight stroll in the moonlight, hand in hand, oblivious that they are being stocked by a predator close by.

The girl was short and young, about sixteen years old. With shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes to match, that looked up to his boyfriend with pure, innocent love. The boy, few years older, about eighteen, had black messy hair and hazel eyes. He was looking down at her with desire and lust. They were walking around, arms linked, talking about random, insignificant stuff.

_Che_. _Stupid humans don't know what is going to happen to them. _The long haired beauty thought as he watched, from a safe distance hiding by the shadows of the trees, the scene unfold in front of the piercing sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey, babe" He guy said, looking down at the petite girl.

"Yeah?" She answered, looking up at him with her huge eyes.

"Let's go walk around the forest." He said, with a twinkle of gleam in his eye. He winked at her trying to get his double meaning across

The girl gasped and blushed. Looking down, not wanting her boyfriend to see her blushing, she nodded. He smirked, unhooked their arms and grabbed the girl by her slim waist. She gasped once more, this time more sensual. The boy started kissing her neck, leaving a wet trail behind. The girl started to blush uncontrollably, moaning low when the boy blew at the wet trail. The boy smirked and grabbed the girls hand and led her to a secluded area in the tinny forest.

The girl keep her head down, nervously playing with the hem of her skirt. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed by soft hands on her shoulders until the backup against the trunk of a tree. She looked up to see her boyfriend lurking down at her, lust completely took over him. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by lips smashing down to hers. He roughly kissed her; the girl gasped for air but was infiltrated by her partners tongue. Giving in, closing her eyes, she kissed back with the same amount of force, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down, deepening the kiss. The boy moaned and grabbed the girl by the waist, pulling her up off the ground. The girl instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

The couple was so into the make out session that they did not see the person walk up behind them, watching their every move, waiting for the right moment to strike. The new addition was a man in his late forty's with shabby brown hair, tall and well built. At first glance any one would assume he was normal, but once you catch his eyes, they will immediately see that he was far from normal. His eyes, murderous and hungry, were a gleaming bright red, looking hungrily at his meal of the night. The man felt the slight pang of pain, brought on by his fangs extracting.

_Che. Stupid mortals, they can't even see the danger that is right behind them. I swear humans are so dense. _The blue haired beauty walked silently as a ghost, coming up right behind the trio. Poised to attack at any minute, hand on the kattana, twitching with the anticipation of hopefully spilling blood tonight.

The couple pulled away from each other to breath. The male immediately started to attack the girl's neck, sucking and nipping until there were marks where he had seductively assaulted. The girl leaned her head back, enjoying the feeling. Her head snapped up when she heard a deep growl coming from behind them. Eyes widen in shock when she saw the mid-age man watching them. Putting her hands and the boys shoulder, she softly started to shove him, trying to get his attention.

"Hmmmmm?" The boy hummed, not moving his head away from the girl's neck.

"Babe, stop! There is someone here, watching us!" She said more frantically.

The boy, annoyed for being interrupted, slowly put her girl down, pushing her behind him to block her from the uninvited guest. He looked up, shooting daggers with his eyes towards the other guy.

"May I help you sir? Are you lost?"

…..

"Maybe he's death" The girl whispered.

"I highly doubt it" The boy replied, more annoyed that the other man was ignoring him.

"Sir, are you alright? Do you need anything?" He asked, more roughly this time, his patience wearing low. The girl lightly touched his arm, a weak attempt to try to calm her boyfriend down.

The older man moaned, a deep, low and menacing moan, that sensed shivers down the younger couples spine. The young boy snapped at that.

"What the fuck do you want old man! Are you some kind of sick pervert trying to find a good time or what!" The girls tighten her grip on the boy, warning him to calm down before he did something he would regret.

Suddenly the man looked up at the couple, his deep red eyes staring at them, looking at them up and down, and anticipating how they would taste. He laughed a sickening, menacing laugh that would scare the Devil himself. The couple shrink back upon seeing his eyes and hearing him laugh. The man flawlessly moved his hair out off his face, standing up straight, looking down at the boy, and a deep frowned chiseled in the older man's face.

"Boy," He said his voice as deadly as his eyes "I would step down, if I was you. Keep instigating me, I will make you suffer."

The boy however did not step down. "Who the fuck do you think you are threatening me old man! Get the hell out of here, before I make you." The boy practically screamed.

The older man still glaring at the boy switched his glance at the girl behind the boy. Upon seeing the fear in her eyes, he flashed a smile at the girl showing his fangs, not caring, knowing that they would never live to tell the tale. The girl shocked more than ever, coward away once more. The boy not seeing the man's smile and dagger like teeth positioned himself more, to completely block his way from the girl.

"Hmmmmmmm, my. What a pretty little girl." The older man said.

"You Son Of A Bitch" The boy said through gritted teeth. Having been pushed over the limit, he took a step forward just to be pulled back by a death grip hold on his arm. He looked back at the girlfriend to see her trembling in fear.

"Please let's just go. Drop it. I don't want you getting hurt, its not worth it. Please" She begged.

Turning around to comfort the girl, turning his back on the guy, he grabbed her face and made her look at him.

_FOOL! _The older man thought as he watched the younger man turn around to comfort the girl. He crouched and pounced at the couple. At the same time, the mysterious on looker, in a flash, pulled his sword out and sprinted towards the trio. A second too late, as he saw the older man's hand go through the younger mans chest. The new member of the trio cursed himself for reacting too late, but was determined to save the girl, at all cost.

**(A/N Dis is what was happening at the same time the other one attacked him just felt like pointing dat out lol)** "Don't worry about me babe I can hand….." The sentence was cut short. The girl stared up at him wondering what was wrong. Then she saw a hand come through her boyfriend's chest. She looked up behind him to see hungry red eyes staring at her, smirking at her.

She screamed, unable to hold her fear in no longer.

TBC

**Well dats it. I hoped you liked it Allen will come out I think second or third chapter, hopefully. **

**Ummmm I hope it was not boring, I know I wrote a lot and yall were prolly hoping for some Yullen action right away but I'm sorry. But I think there might be some lemons in this story. **

**Ummmmm idk what else to say. **

**Ummmmmm review plzz I take constructive criticism so I strongly demand it lol I won't be offended. Plzz it helps me become a better writer so yeah **

**Review!**


End file.
